


Ease Your Worries (Clear Your Doubt)

by hopespym



Series: winterhawk mandatory fun day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, M/M, Student Bucky Barnes, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Bucky let out a frustrated huff as he kicked the door shut behind him and slung his backpack onto the floor behind the chair before he slumped down into said chair, pulling the hood up on his hoodie and using the strings to draw it in to cover his face.“So. Someone had a good day.”





	Ease Your Worries (Clear Your Doubt)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the mandatory fun day but also the take your fandom to work day!   
> short one this week but i might have another fic posted tonight to go alongside the betty barnes AU one.
> 
> Not betad! All mistakes are my own.

Bucky let out a frustrated huff as he kicked the door shut behind him and slung his backpack onto the floor behind the chair before he slumped down into said chair, pulling the hood up on his hoodie and using the strings to draw it in to cover his face.

He stayed like that for a moment or two, just still holding the strings out from his body before he fully committed to slumping over and relaxing, trying to release whatever pent up energy was inside him.

“So. Someone had a good day.”

His mouth twisted into a frown and he pulled at the hoodie to release his face and stare blankly at the man on the other side of the couch, who seemed to be happily munching on his cereal, a joyful smile on his face and something stupid that he probably got sucked into playing on the tv. Probably  _Dog Cops_ again.

Not that Bucky hated  _Dog Cops_ or anything, but it wasn't like Clint needed to get even more ahead of him than he was currently.

A spoon was pointed in his direction, cocoa puffs flying off the end and over Bucky's lap, “Don’t make that face, Buck. You know what’ll happen when the wind changes.”

“The wind changed about 20 years go, Barton. You’re too late for that.”

The man shrugged and heaved himself up, stretching his back and giving it a quick scratch before he rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, appearing a few moments later with a glass of chocolate milk, sliding it Bucky’s way before collapsing.

Looking down at the liquid with a slight disdain he sighed and gulped it down anyway, discreetly trying to brush off and cocoa puffs. He would have preferred coffee or something else but he appreciated it anyway.

Placing the glass onto the coffee table he kicked his feet up and let his head fall back, trying to relax, trying so so hard. Trying hard enough that it was never going to work, but he wasn't quite prepared to admit defeat just yet.

A body fell onto his own and his arms came up to cradle the body with an ‘oof’ automatically as all of the weight of the other person landed on him. He opened his eyes and found Clint looking down at him with a smile that meant that he thought Bucky was being really dumb, but he was just going along with it.

“C’mon, tell me what’s wrong in that big beautiful murdery brain of yours.” Bucky let out a little groan and rolled his eyes before he let out a huff, leaning forward to lean his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“We still don’t know where we are for our fucking placement, and we only have a week left until we go. The fucking first years know where they are already! We have three assignments and a school visit next week as well and we have no lesson plans for when we _do_ go on prac and it sucks. They babied us so fucking much last year and now we’re like dust in the wind it’s so-it’s just so frustrating.”

Clint hummed as he started to stroke Bucky’s hair, scraping with his nails lightly and already the fight was going out of the man.

“You still have a week, yeah? Plus the weekends.”

He huffed, “Yeah. One’s a study diary so that should be easy but we have to do another unit plan and three lessons. I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do Clint,” he paused before he took a deep breath, “at this point I’m not even sure what the point in going back next year is.”

Hands grabbed his face roughly and he looked Clint in the eye and was immediately fixated with a hard glare, “Now, you shut up and listen to me, James Barnes. You’ve nearly survived a year and a half and sure, shit isn’t going so well right now, but you know that once get to prac, once you start next year, once you get the job next year, you’re gonna be the best god dang teacher and those kids are all gonna love you and you're gonna kill it. Not literally though. And those kids won't love you nearly as much as I do, but they'll get close enough, maybe. So shut up, stop freaking out, take the night off and go back to it tomorrow. You'll stress yourself out and that won't be good for anyone.”

Clint moved Bucky’s face slightly up and down and gave him one last meaningful look before he got up and took the glass and cereal bowl to the kitchen, and Bucky just continued to sit there for a moment.

The two of them didn’t have serious moments very often. It was more the two trying to talk about an issue without talking about it, or just not talking about it at all until it went away.

But those moments when they actually did talk about it, whether it was in the dark at night so it felt less vulnerable somehow, or forced together with Natasha or Steve (or sometimes both) standing in front of them to make sure they  _ actually  _ talked, or like this - one person sitting on top of the other and forcing eye contact, it always amazed Bucky how Clint always managed to put his worries at ease.

Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen, saw Clint looking through the fridge and went over and wrapped up the other man in his arms, letting out a quietly, breathy, “Thank you.”

Clint didn’t respond, but he knew he had been heard.

Clint was always good like that.

**Author's Note:**

> (and yes - this fic and bucky's frustration might actually be happening to me rn so sorry if their characters seem a bit occ oops!)
> 
> tell me what you think on tumblr!  
> @/hopespym (@/maximoffwandas tomorrow)


End file.
